unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Defender of a maiden's room
|details = You discovered the statues of Hermes in the Olympia Ruins a while back, right? Well, that same client has another job for you: more verification of Pausanias' writings. Are you up for it? Talk to the guild master in the town if you are. |step1 = /Request details/Marseille/Adventurer GM in Adventurers' Guild/ Oh yes. I see him around the Guild often as he loves to talk about all kinds of trips and adventures. He's also contributed a lot of money to the Guild so make sure you get this job done right. He want you to find the large statue of Athena that was once in the Parthenon. You should start by reading through "Description of Greece" in Athens again. |step2 = 1/Guide to Greece/Athens/read Theology/ ...The temple on the Acropolis contains a large statue of the goddess Athena that faces the morning sun. The construction of the temple was highly advanced and magnificent, but this statue of Athena was even greater in refinement. She holds a shield in her left hand, Nike's rod in her right hand, and her chest plate was adorned with a relief of Medusa... /Theology/12 |step3 = /Use of a temple/Athens/Scholar/ The Parthenon was used as a temple in the ancient times and as a church during the time of the Byzantine Empire. It is now used as a mosque I don't know what it's like on the inside but the Adventurer Guildmaster most likely does. |step4 = /The Athena statue is no more/Athens/Adventurer GM in Adventurers' Guild/ Oh, that temple? It's still in good shape even today. But the statue of Athena you're looking for isn't there any more. The Ottoman Empire runs the place now so I have no idea what they might have done with it. But, as you should know by now, when you're stuck for clues there's only one person to talk to: the Barkeep! |step5 = /Old story leads to Martinengo/Athens/Barkeep/ The big statue in the temple on the hill, eh...? Hmm, I do remember hearing something about that a while back. I've never seen it myself though. Martinengo is pretty knowledgeable about this kind of thing though. Maybe you should ask him about it. |step6 = /The statue of Athena was broken up/Athens/Martinengo/ The statue of Athena in the Parthenon? That's been gone for a quite while now. When the Ottoman Empire took over they chopped it up and sent it off to Istanbul. It's too bad really, it was a real work of art... |step7 = /Robbery/Istanbul/Rossana/ The statue of Athena? I've heard rumours about it but I don't have any idea where it could be now. But speaking of that, there's an old story that I can't help but wonder about. I heard that some thief broke into the home of a man who had the shield portion of the statue and made off with it. They chased after him, but I wonder if they ever caught him? |step8 = /Work of a foreigner?/Istanbul/Rest House Master/ Oh, That'story? From what I hear it seems as though a foreigner broke into the big mansion here in town and made off with some treasure from there. His boat was extremely fast, but they managed to catch up with him in the Strait of Gibraltar. Unfortunately, by that time the treasure was already gone. They first spotted him right outside of the strait, so maybe he buried it around there somewhere. |step9 = /Race that worships the snake/Istanbul/Scholar/ If you're talking about the shield from the statue of Athena in the Parthenon then, if I remember correctly, there was a drawing of a snake inscribed on the back of it. Which reminds me, I've heard that there is a tribe that worships snakes somewhere around India. Maybe the thief came from there? I hear Indian boats are pretty advanced... |stepfinal = Defender of a maiden's room/Africa North Coast/near Oasis/ The statue of Athena in the Parthenon was broken up when the Ottoman Empire took control and carried off to Istanbul. Part of the statue may have been stolen by a group that could possibly be from India. If the thief's boat was that fast then he must have been stopped off somewhere for them to catch up to him. I should land on the northern coast of Africa just before the Strait of Gibraltar to investigate. |discoXP = 1157 |cardXP = 578 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 115 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Greek goddess amulet |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Divine statue holding a child/Search/1/Theology/2/Greek/1/Hermes of Olympia |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Africa North Coast |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}